Shadows Of Our Past
by KitoH
Summary: Once honorary uncle and honorary nephew, now full fledged enemies. But when the chance to free him from the Fearlings arises, will Aster help him, or will he continue to see his former hero as a threat? (No Romance)
1. Chapter 1

_Fire._

 _Everywhere he looked, there was fire._

* * *

 _"Aster, this is your father's friend, Kozmotis." His mother said, lifting him so her 2 year old son so he could see the man properly._

 _The strange man smiled kindly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Aster. Your father speaks of you often."_

* * *

 _Screams echoed the land, and his breath heaved heavily as he bounded across the ashes._

* * *

"Bunny!" The Pooka was snapped out of his thoughts by a displeased Russian Santa. "Pay attention."

His ears lowered in shame, but even though he tried to listen, his thoughts drifted back again.

* * *

 _"Pa! Uncle Koz is here!" He called, running to answer the door._

 _He swung open the door and both Pooka and General yelled, "BOO!" Like normal, Aster_ _was startled and ran off, the great General chasing after him. Both laughed happily as they narrowly dodged his father._

 _"If you were Pooka, one would mistake you for his brother, Kozmotis!"_

* * *

 _"How could ya do this?!" He screamed at his fathers corrupted friend. "How could ya kill yar best friend!?"_

* * *

"...the teeth?"

Bunny blinked as he realised Tooth was talking to him. "What was that, Sheila?"

Tooth huffed, not happy with how he continuously spaced out. "I was asking if you could come by some time to sort out the teeth."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure.." He answered, feeling his attention being dragged back to his old memories.

* * *

 _"I'm never gonna be like you and Pa, am I?" Asked Aster when he was alone with the elder. Kozmotis raised his eyebrows but listened as the young Pooka continued. "I'm not like Pa. He's amazing when he's battling. He runs so fast ya can't even see him. You fling your scythe around like nothing. I can't even hold a dagger properly. I can't be a Pooka warrior. I'm too weak."_

 _Kozmotis gently grabbed him by the chin and turned his face so green locked with amber. "Listen, Aster. You're not weak. You are stronger than you realise. You're just young. But you will be a fantastic warrior. As for weapons, I don't think daggers and swords are your thing. Try something else."_

 _He felt the kit burrow into his side, hugging him furiously. "Ta, Uncle Koz." He said before running at his mother's cry for dinner._

* * *

 _He tried to run to his fellow warriors, but was stopped at every turn by the same familiar face. "What's wrong, Aster?" He taunted. "Finally realising how weak you are?"_

 _He shook his head, his large ears flapping behind him. "No! You told me that I'm strong!" He cried, trying to pass the evil that blocked his path._

 _"That wasn't me." Hissed the possessed man. "That was Kozmotis. And Kozmotis is gone!"_

* * *

 _"_ _Can I!? Can I, Pa!? Can I?!" He begged eagerly._

 _His father chuckled. "If Kozmotis doesn't mind."_

 _"If I didn't want him to stay the night, I wouldn't have asked." Chuckled the General. Both men laughed at his whoop of excitement._

* * *

He felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed Sandy poking him.

An arrow pointing at him then a few 'zzz's. Are you tired?

"Nah. I'm alright, mate. Just thinking.."

Sandy nodded and left him, not seeing the tears in his forest green eyes.

* * *

 _Wake up! Wake up! Uncle Koz! Wake up!" Said warrior groaned as he felt something jump continuously on top of him. He looked to his clock, which hadn't even reached 2 am yet. He now regretted putting sugar in the kit's milk._

 _"Aster! Go back to sleep or I will tan your hide." There was a small whimper of fear as the young Pooka hopped off his bed. He felt bad for threatening the child the way he did. "Come here!" He slurred, half asleep. He felt something burrow under the covers next to him and soon the light snores of a sleeping kit, accompanied his own snoozes._

* * *

 _He managed to evade the possessed General and sped off in the direction of his smouldering home. He found his beloved mother dead, lying over the debris that used to be part of the kitchen. Blood was slowly trickling down the side of her head and part of her skull looked like it had caved in. Aster retched slightly at the sight._

 _He felt a presence behind him. "Look, she's dead because you weren't smart enough to get past me. You're not smart or strong. You're no Pooka, let alone a Pooka warrior."_

* * *

 _"I wanna come with!" Aster whinged._

 _"I don't you'd want to when you find out who's baby sitting.." His father stated with a smirk. The 3 year old frowned and turned around when he noticed his father continuously look behind him. He squeaked in excitement._

 _"Uncle Koz! You're babysitting!?"_

 _The elder nodded and mussed up the tuft of fur on top of his little head. "Yep. Like it or not, kiddo, you're stuck with me."_

* * *

 _"Look at you've done, Aster." The shadow whispered. "Everything and everyone you claimed to hold dear is dead or destroyed. And it's all your fault."_

 _"Yar the one who did all this! Yar the one who attacked!"_

 _"But you didn't stop me. You didn't try to save them. You are weak. Powerless. Unworthy.."_

 _"I tried but ya kept gettin' in ma way!" He screamed, swiping at the shadow in vain._

* * *

 _Kozmotis sat with Aster's father, drinking tea and discussing the latest dream pirate invasion on a planet not too far._

 _"Kozmotis, there's no where safe. I worry for Aster's safety."_

 _"As do I. My wife is also pregnant. While there is little to no chance of her survival, I promised I would look after our child. But I am worried there will be no place safe to raise her."_

 _They heard a clinking behind them and turned from their conversation. The 5 year old Aster toddled in, wearing pieces of Kozmotis, armour which was evidently too big._

 _"Whaddya think?" Garbled Aster, feeling excited to be wearing the armour of his hero._

 _"There's one thing missing." Chuckled Aster's father. Kozmotis nodded in agreement and picked up the helmet that sat beside him. He placed it on the kit's head, laughing at how it was far too big and reached over his shoulder. He then grabbed a sword and rested the flat side on Aster's left shoulder, then his right._

 _"You are now General Aster Bunnymund, the greatest general to roam the tsardom."_

 _"Only greatest after you and Pa." The young Pooka whooped and ran off to play, the armour clinking loudly as he ran. The sounds of laughing men followed in his wake._

* * *

"Bunny? You alright? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"I'm fine, Frostbite."

His lip twitched when Jack spluttered. "My name is Jack!"

"And my name is Bunny, yet ya still call me Kangaroo."

"But seriously, is anything wrong?"

"Nah. Just think I might turn in early taday."

"Alright, bye." And he was left alone with his memories, once more.

* * *

 _"You will never live up to your father's legacy! You will forever be known as E. Aster Bunnymund, the one who couldn't save a single Pooka."_

 _"SHUT UP! YA DON'T KNOW WHAT YAR SAYING! UNCLE KOZ, YA HAVE TA FIGHT THEIR INFLUENCE!"_

 _"He's gone." Whispers attacked him as he tried to capture the possessed body of his friend. "You can join him, if you wish. He'd be ever so lonely. You could let us borrow your body as well. No more worries, or stress. You will be completely free."_

 _It was so tempting, but he wouldn't succumb. "LIES!"_

 _"Kozmotis is gone. Dead. They're all dead. And it's all your fault..."_

* * *

 _"Why!?"_

 _Everyone in the room flinched at Aster's outburst. The 10 year old Pooka glared at the Tsar, ignoring Seraphina, who was trying to pull him away to play._

 _"Aster!" Snapped his father. "Behave yourself! That is the Tsar you are talking to."_

 _Tsar Lunar chuckled and shook his head. "It is quite alright. I would've done the same in his position."_

 _"Why does he have to go? Can't someone else guard the Fearlings?"_

 _Kozmotis kneeled down next to the two distressed children. His daughter hugged him, accepting the truth but not liking it one bit. Aster stared definitely at his old playmate. However, if one was to look deep into his eyes, they would see him screaming silently inside. "Aster. As much as I wish to stay here to play with you and Sera, no one else wants to guard them. Someone has to do it, might as well be me."_

 _"Then I'll come with you." They both knew that wasn't possible, but none decided to voice it. "You promise to be back in 10 years?" He asked quietly, holding up a furry pinky._

 _Kozmotis linked it. "On my soul. Just promise to look after Seraphina for me."_

 _Aster looked to the 5 year old girl in Kozmotis' arms. He had come to see her as a sister, just as he began to think of Kozmotis as a secondary father. "On my soul." Repeated the kit._

* * *

 _"Ma! Pa! Isn't Uncle Koz coming back today?!" The 20 year old questioned eagerly, a 15 year old Seraphina in tow._

 _"Son. We have some bad news.." The smile dropped off his face at that. "Kozmotis was attacked by the Fearlings. He's been possessed."_

 _"But we can get them out!" Sera exclaimed. She looked to the upset Pookas who had taken her in for the past ten years. "Can't we?" She added quietly._

 _"I'm sorry, my dear." Aster's mother said, embracing the girl._

 _Realisation smacked Aster so hard, he staggered backwards. "He's...he's dead.."_

* * *

 _"All your fault. You could have tried harder to persuade him to stay, but you just accepted it. You could have fought for him. But you failed. You didn't save Kozmotis. Nor your family.."_

 _He flung his boomerangs, trying to stop the taunting. But the possessed General continued to melt away and reform in other shadows, whispering doubts into Aster's long ears. Whispering things that slowly broke the Pooka on the inside._

 _"You failed."_

 _Aster spun around, screaming in denial, but that sentence echoed above his yells._

 _"You failed."_

* * *

"NO!" He roared, snapping into a sitting position. Sweat adorned his furry forehead. After a few heavy breaths, he realised it was night, and he was in bed. He got up and lumbered to the kitchen. He filled a glass of water and brought it to his lips, but as he did, images of his past flashed in front of him. "Argh!" His paws went to grasp his head, watching the glass fall. Just before it hit the ground, however, a shadowy hand caught it and put it back on the counter.

"You need to be careful." Said a silky voice that Bunny would recognise anywhere.

"What are ya doin' here, Pitch?" He asked tiredly. "I'm not in the mood."

Pitch stepped out of his hiding place. "Tough. I'm not leaving until I work out something."

"And what would that be?" Aster asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why the Easter Bunny is feeling true fear for the first time in eons." That made Aster freeze. "Care to share?" Pitch asked, sitting himself on the table.

"Not really. Get outta here." Snapped Aster, heading for his room.

"You've been remembering as well, haven't you?" Pitch saw Aster's muscles tense and his breathing become slightly heavy. He hit the jackpot.

"I said, get OUT!" Thundered Bunny, charging at Pitch. "I don't want to think about it but whenever I start to forget, you show up again!" Pitch melted into the shadows and watched as Bunny failed to brake in time. The Pooka went flying into the wall, full force. But the pain didn't deter him. Not one bit. He just wanted to get rid of the Nightmare King that dared enter his home and remind him of the very thing he wanted to forget. "You broke your promise! You swore on your soul! And then you come back to remind me the man I looked up to, the man I thought of like a father, betrayed me!"

Pitch was about to meld into the shadows to avoid any other hits Bunny might try to take, but he was frozen at the last claim. "You thought of Kozmotis like your father?" He asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What's it ta ya?" Hissed Aster. "I distinctly remember telling ya ta leave."

Pitch left, and Aster went back to bed, but both were distracted by the screams of their pasts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie Rose: Nope. None. However, I'm gonna try and stick in a few cute moments soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At the next Guardian Meeting, everyone had noticed a drastic change in Aster's behaviour. Short tempered and constantly angry, he snapped at anyone or anything that dared communicate with him in any way.

Pitch's little visit to the Warren had meant he had completely demolished his room in frustration. Not even painting, could sooth his ill-temper.

He reached his breaking point 2 weeks after Pitch's latest visit.

* * *

"North, these meetings are ruddy pointless. I have better things ta do."

"Is good time to get together, is it not?" There was a hum of agreement from the other Guardians at North's words, as they took their usual seats.

"Just 'cause Frostbite feels lonely, doesn't mean we need ta break away from our jobs ta entertain him!" Stated Bunny, getting a steely cold glare from the Embodiment of Winter himself.

"It's not for me, Cottontail." Jack remarked, his tone holding no kindness. "You guys are so busy with your jobs, you fail to notice if there is something that will majorly affect the kids. Pitch almost won because of your obliviousness."

"Yeah, because we can tell. North and I have huge preparations to take o' before our holidays, besides painting eggs and making toys. Tooth is too busy instructing her fairies, to go and stick her nose inta human society. Sandy is the only one of us four who is out regularly, and even then, he's too busy making hundreds o' dreams atta time. We all have our Guardians responsibilities, and you? You just run around like some mad kid on a sugar rush."

Jack got up from where he was perched on a chair and stalked up to Bunny with the air of someone superior. "News flash, Bunnymund. I am the _only_ Spirit of Winter. Ever since Old Man Winter was stripped of his powers, I have been the Lord of Winter. I have to go around the globe all year round creating snow and ice. It's hard when there's one of me and so many places needing Winter at once. Some places haven't had a proper snowfall in years because my job is so demanding. I'm probably more busier than all of you because I can't stand in one place and do my work. Add on my obligations of being a Guardian and I could be classed busier than Mother Nature. Know your place and think with that small brain of yours before you speak."

"Oh-Ho! So we're the Lord of Winter, are we now!?" Bunny sneered. "Well, I'm sorry, m'lord, but it changes nothing. All you need to do is run around, wave that staff o' yours then move on."

"Bunny!" Exclaimed Tooth in shock. Yes, the boys constantly bantered, but they were on the verge of a full blown battle. "Why would you say such things!? This isn't for Jack!"

"Bet he doesn't like that!" Grumbled Aster.

"Would you listen!?" Tooth requested in exasperation. "This is for the children. You can't just go around and irritate everyone because you're in a bad mood!"

"Why are you in bad mood, anyway?" Asked North stepping between a furious Aster and a frustrated Tooth and Jack. "You have been acting off for while now? What is problem?"

"There is no problem!" Snapped Bunny. "Now if ya haven't got nothin' ta report..." When no one spoke, he slammed his foot on the ground and jumped through his tunnel, leaving a dying Aster flower behind.

* * *

When he arrived at his Warren, he instantly felt bad for lashing out at his friends. They only wanted to help. It wasn't just the memories causing his abnormal behaviour. It was the fact that Pitch Bloody Black, still roamed free while his family rotted on a planet far, far, away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body slowly started in a tai-chi routine he had long memorised. Just when he had calmed on, he heard a cackle behind him. He started and fell to the ground, evoking more laughter.

"What do you want?" Growled Bunny, between gritted teeth.

Pitch continued to laugh uproariously, almost ignoring Aster. The Pooka rolled his eyes and continued his tai chi, waiting for the Boogeyman to calm down.

He did.

After 2 full hours.

When he was only wiping away the tears of mirth, Aster tried again. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked.

"I just came to thank you for that delighting entertainment. I've never seen Jack Frost so angered!"

Bunny felt his two hours of tai-chi go to waste as he turned on the Nightmare King. "You were there!?" He yelled.

"Of course." Answered Pitch, as if it was the most obvious answer. "I was there just like I'm there everyone of your stupid meetings. How else am I meant to come up with schemes if I don't listen to your plans, so I know where to strike?"

Aster looked out at the gardens of the Warren, noticing the moon was out. "Can ya bug someone else, please?" Requested as he refrained from beating the Boogeyman to a pulp.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be pushing Frost's buttons but since I'm on your mind, I thought I would grace you with my presence."

"Ya and I both know I haven't been thinking about ya."

"Technically, it is me."

Aster finally blew up. "Shut up!" He screamed, startling Pitch. "Just shut up! Leave me alone! I never want to see ya and I don't want to mix him up with a monster."

Pitch asked, "You think that low of me? Nothing more than a monster? But you think of him as the greatest to ever live. That is simply unfair, Aster." Pitch's eyes glowed gold. "After all, Pitch Black and Kozmotis Pitchiner are one in the same."

Those were the words that did it. Aster's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Pitch stared at him in shock, barely noticing the moonbeam that held the Pooka, before a moonbeam was sent at him and he fell unconscious, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon, where do I even start!?**

 **Right, I'll go in order.**

 **Last week my grandfather suffered from 2-3 heart attacks and he had to have a full heart by-pass.**

 **My dad had to go abroad so he could look after my grandfather so getting to and from school has become challenging.**

 **I went to Disneyland over the weekend and it was amazing! My favourite ride was definitely HyperSpace Mountain and I don't even like Star Wars!**

 **My sister has a trip today so I'll get at least 24hrs peace and quiet!**

 **Finally, my friend showed me this picture of a letter that was announcing a Punish a Muslim day on 3rd April. There was like this point system at the bottom which had stuff like: Pull off a woman's hijab= 25pts/Kill a Muslim =500pts/ Nuke Mecca=2500pts. It's horrible.**

 **Right, I worked endlessly on getting the details right for this. Also I've changed Kozmotis' daughter's name to Seraphina because of a future chapter I've already written.**

 **Another thing, I'm thinking of making a one shot/arch story following the completion of Twins Tested. If any of you read it, lemme know what you think.**

 **Alright, now that's over...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Sofie** **Rose: There's a reason behind Jack's snappy behaviour which you'll find out soon. I hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Bunnymund: well reading this chaps might help!**

 **Please Review, I need something to take my mind off my grandfather's condition. His heart only works 46% by itself and that scares me.**

* * *

Aster blinked and found himself in a place that was completely white. He sat up and looked around. No walls, no ceiling. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if there was a floor. He scanned the vast empty space and he groaned when he saw a black clad person get up.

"O' all tha people ta get stuck with, it has ta be you!"

"Well, excuse me." Snarled Pitch. "But you're not the only one who doesn't like this!" Pitch began to walk off. The Pooka became twitchy. He was in an unknown location and the idea of being alone didn't suit him at the moment.

"Where are you going!?" He yelled, going after the retreating Boogeyman.

"We won't get out by just standing around." Snapped Pitch, looking for some way out. Bunny bounded beside him, both desperately searching for the nonexistent exit that would get them out of this strange world and away from each other.

"Look!" Pitch said, a while later, pointing at two doorways that stood side by side.

The unlikely duo rushed forward and found they weren't doors, but portals. Aster peered inside the first one and felt his heart stop. His mother was there, in his old home. He could see Pookas walking past the window as his father walked in. They turned to Aster and said, "Come home, Aster."

Aster looked at them both through the portal and felt his breath quicken. Was this a trick or was it real?

Could he go home?

He pulled his gaze away for a moment as he stared at the other one. It was just an empty Warren. No other spirits occupied it. No merry Russian, hyper-energetic fairies, wise Dreamweavers or mischievous Winter Spirits. It was signifying loneliness.

This unappealing image wasn't what he wanted. His attention was quickly refocused to the image inside the first portal.

His old friends were there now, as was his old battle instructor. Everyone he had lost were there.

"Choose a path wisely." Echoed a voice. In normal circumstances, Aster would look around for the source and bellow at the owner of the voice to come out. But the portal he was looking through had him almost hypnotised. "One will lead you back through time and space. Reunited with the loved ones you lost. The other is a path to continue your life as it is now."

Aster was still looking through the the first portal, realising someone was missing. "Where's Uncle Kozmotis?" He whispered, sounding so vulnerable. His eyes jumped over the people through the portal, noticing Kozmotis Pitchiner missing.

"If you were to go through the first portal, he wouldn't be there. You have not lost him like you lost all the others you see. If you went through the first portal, you will never see him again. That is the path to be reunited with loved ones that have passed on, only."

' _You don't need Kozmotis. He broke his promise. A small sacrifice to make to regain you friends and family.'_

With these thoughts swirling in his mind he was about to step through when he heard another voice.

"E. Aster Bunnymund! Have you lost the plot!?" Someone turned him around and he vaguely realised it was Pitch.

"Lemme go." The Pooka mumbled, trying desperately to pull away from the iron grasp that held him. "I wanna go home."

"Then you are going in the wrong portal."

Aster pulled his swimming mind away from the idea of rejoining of his family as he asked, "What are ya talking about!?"

"Your home is no longer with your family. It's the Warren. If you leave it, who will tend to it? Who will give out Easter eggs to the children? Who will be the Guardian of Hope? And what would your fellow Guardians think? You leave them and it makes it easier for me to destroy the Childhoods of children. Do you really want that?"

"Why are you trying to convince me to go stay?" Bunny asked confused. "Like you said, it would make your takeover easier."

"Because I'm not stupid. If you went back, something else would happen to your family because they aren't immortal. You are. They'll die in battle or you will outlive them. You wouldn't be able to come back here if you go to rejoin your family. It will isolate you if you go."

"I don't have anyone here, either." Said Aster, fighting tears. "No one."

"I'm here, am I not?"

"My bloody worst enemy!" Drawled Bunny sarcastically.

"Like it or not, there are aspects of Kozmotis in me. Like the voice said, he isn't dead. He's still technically alive."

"But you hate me!" Exclaimed Bunny.

Pitch sighed. But if wasn't a frustrated sigh or an angered sigh. It was...sad. "That's not true. The reason I tend to avoid fighting in battles is because I don't want to fight against you. That's a small part of me that still cares about you Aster. Anytime you're upset, I want to make you happy again but the Fearlings won't let me."

Aster stared at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

"I know it sound like I'm lying but I'm being honest. Do you honestly think I like being feared? Like being horrible? Like being inhabited by Fearlings? It's always the Fearlings talking. They want those things."

Aster looked in front of him at the two portals and glanced between them. His family was still beckoning him. He let his eyes slid over to the second portal. It was different. The Guardians were there. Jamie and his friends were there. He saw a shadow of someone in the background. Someone familiar.

He walked up to the first portal and looked at his parents one last time. "I'm sorry, Ma. I'm sorry, Pa. But my friends need me to stay here."

He walked through the second one and a light transported them to blackness.

"Bunnymund!"

"Pitch!?"

"Oof!"

"Watch where yar going!"

"How can I!? I can't see a thing, you fool!"

"And Kozmotis is gone and Pitch is back."

"Shut it."

Suddenly, an image morphed in front of them, lighting the area enough so they could see each other.

The image was a golden circle. There was a cry from somewhere they couldn't see. But Pitch recognised it. He paled as he listened.

"Daddy! Come find me! Please! Please! I am so alone!"

"Seraphina?"

"Daddy. It's dark! They're hurting me! I'm scared!"

"Sera?! Is that you!?"

"Daddy! Hurry!"

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

There was the sound of rapid footsteps, quickly followed by a metal gate swinging open. A horrific scream filled the air. Aster, whose hearing was more acute, held his ears down as the scream knocked at his head. The scream became quiet and was replaced by a mad cackling. The two watched the golden circle fill up with shadowy creatures. There was only one small space that remained golden. Both Aster and Pitch knew what those creatures were, but only Pitch said it aloud.

"Fearlings."

Another memory played. This time it showed the actual memory. A memory both shared from not so long ago.

"No! Get them! Do your job!" They saw Pitch scream at the Battle of Burgess. They could just about hear Bunny mumbling to himself.

"Oh yeah, come on, come on!" The memory stayed focused on Pitch, however. When the Nightmares were attempt to trample Aster, they both saw Pitch's face take on a momentary look of fear. He then looked pained and clutched his head before looking back at the battle, purposely avoiding watching Bunny.

The Fearling filled gold circle changed with it. When Pitch showed a moment of fear for Aster, the small golden area glowed. When the Boogeyman clutched his head, it showed the Fearlings trying to run over the golden part. They didn't succeed as at the end of the memory, the golden area was slightly larger.

The scene changed, still showing the memory. Again, both recognised the scene.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell."

As Pitch screamed, the Fearlings in the circle became lighter, almost transparent. Everything faded to black, with just enough light for them to see each other. Before they could discuss what they both saw, the strange voice spoke up.

"Interesting, was it not?"

A bald man dressed in white came out of the darkness, his aura almost blinding them. Aster almost didn't recognise him but Pitch knew the man all too well to forget.

"Man in Moon." He said curtly, watching him with eagle eyes.

"Ah. And I thought you wouldn't recognise me after all these years."

"What was that?" Demanded Pitch, unhappy with what he just saw.

"Do either of you have any idea what the golden circle represents?"

Surprisingly, Aster was first to answer. "His soul."

"Correct." Smiled the old man. "And do you know why I brought you both here and made Aster that small challenge?" That question was met with blank stares from the duo. "Because the opportunity I have been waiting for, for eons, has finally arose."

"And what would that be?" Inquired Pitch, trying to discreetly tell MiM to stop beating around the bush.

"The Fearlings are weak. If you wished, Pitch, you can finally rid yourself of them."

Green and gold eyes widened. "You don't mean.." Whispered Aster, unable to believe it.

"The reason you've been remembering your kit years is because it's a sign. We may be able to bring Kozmotis back."


End file.
